Makochan's childhood friend!
by Truth-Of-Wood 'Sailor Jupiter
Summary: Makochan finds a diary given to her by her childhood friend, but will she ever see him again?
1. Childhood friends to the end

Chapter 1I sit here for hours, wondering what my life would be like in 10 years. I am 18 now, been Sailor Jupiter for 4 long, good years, ans the other scouts are the bestest friends anyone could wish for. Then there is also Ken. Oh, I don't know how my life would be without him. I miss him everyday. I haven't seen him since I saved him from ALan and Ann's cardian 4 years ago, just after I became Sailor Jupiter  
  
I close my diary, think where Ken is. Wondering if he is think about me. Tears swell up in my eyes, and I let them fall freely down my face, not bothering to wipe them from my cheeks. Ken always told me that my eyes shine like stars when I cry, then I always would laugh, and hug him. My heart ached for not seeing him for years. I got up, and leave my bedroom. I grab my phone, dial 411, and ask," May I please have the phone number for Ken Miyake, in Tokyo?" The lady response," Number for Ken Miyake is 697- 0913." I hang up, and dial Ken's number. Ken picks up the phone after three rings, "Hello," he answers, loudly. "Um.... Ken, it's Makoto, Kino Makoto." Ken gasps and replied, "Mako-chan!?!?!?!?! OMG, how...where...OMG I haven't heard or seen you for 4 years." I smile, though he can't see me, "I miss you, Ken. And I think about you everyday. Not a day goes by that I don't think of you." Ken smiles, and says, "We have to see eachother." I quickly agree, "Okay, but where and when?" "Tomorrow, and after, school, okay?" I response, "Okay."  
  
AN: This is sooooooooo cute. I just thought of this story too. Check out my other one, POOR MAKO-Chan or it's Pretty Soilder: MAkoto Kino, I forget! :( 


	2. Ken looks so different!

Ever wonder what happened, when Mako-chan went to meet Ken You are going to find out here!  
  
Chapter 2: The meeting  
  
Makoto's POV  
  
I hurry along the streets of Tokyo to meet Ken at the park. I left school 5 minutes early,   
  
just so, Usagi and Ami wouldn't bug me about my love life or hear a lecture, like I have been   
  
getting lately from Ami. I scan the park and my eyes are set on a tall, handsome guy with blue   
  
eyes, and muscles. I feel faint, as he turned and set his eyes on me. He gives me a huge smile and   
  
I smile back. He walks over to me, and says, "Mako-chan?" I smile, take his hand, and say,   
  
"Ken?" He smiles back, and we give each other the biggest hug ever. We part, both startled that   
  
we both started to cry, and I had tears going down my face. He led me to a bench, and we both sit   
  
down. He gazed into my emerald eyes, and I gazed into his ocean colored eyes. He broke the   
  
silence, by pretending to cough, and says, "So, it's been 4 or 5 years, since we last saw   
  
each other?" I quickly response, "Oh, it's been about 4 years. It's seems a bit longer though." He   
  
nods, "Yes, it does." I look down at my outfit, hoping I chose the right one, and he says as if   
  
reading my mind, "Your outfit looks fantastic in that." He points at my outfit, which was a   
  
peasant top, with cream colored capris. He was wearing his uniform from school still, then he   
  
asked, "How did you change so fast?" I looked sheepish as I responsed, " I left school five   
  
minutes early to avoid Usagi, and Ami. Also, I wanted to change, cuz I just felt like it." He   
  
nodded his head, and said, "That's a good excuse, and reasonable response."   
  
Ken's POV  
  
As I stare at Mako-chan, I realize that she has grown up into a beautiful, and without a doubt   
  
intelligent 18 year-old. I change the subject, by saying, "So, um.... wanna see a movie on   
  
Saturday?" Mako-chan nods her head, "Um... okay, sure, why not?" I look so thrilled I say,   
  
"Okay then I'll pick you up, around 11 in the morning, okay?" She nods, and walks off. I stare   
  
off, looking at the beautiful girl disappearing into the distance, and turn, then sighed. I thought to   
  
myself, 'I love that girl, but how can I tell her without ruining our friendship? Oh man, why me?'  
  
I left the park, went to Crowns arcade, and see Mamoru with Usagi. I walk in and tap Mamoru on   
  
the shoulder, "Dude, I really need to tlak to you!" He noticed how distressed I was, and told   
  
Usagi, he was going to be a little bit. We walk over to a table, and we sit in silence. He asked   
  
after 2 minutes, "Ken, what's wrong?" I look up and him and say, "I'm in love with Mako-chan."   
  
He looks shocked, and says, "When was the last time you actually saw her?" I responsed, "About   
  
5 minutes ago, or so." He replied, "Before that." I say, "4 long, miserable years." He says," This   
  
whole time you loved her, and never told her?" I nodded, I must have looked really stupid, like a   
  
dumbass. I mean, what guy in the right mind would like Kino Makoto, and beautiful girl, walk in   
  
and out of his life? Um.. Only me, of course. I sighed, and Mamoru says, "Well, you either tell   
  
her, or keep it inside, but heed my warning. Keeping it to yourself could eat you alive. Do what   
  
you believe is right." I nod and reply, "Thanks."  
  
AN: What is going to happen next? Stay tuned for chapter 3 coming soon. Meanwhile enjoy my   
  
other story, poor Mako-chan! TTFN: TATA FRO NOW!!!!!!! LOL :)  
  
Makoto_Kino18 AKA Bunny 


	3. It's Showtime!

I'm BACKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK! Surprised! I hope so!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
It's showtime  
  
`~Makoto's POV~`  
  
I wake up around 730am on Saturday, then wonder, 'Why am I up so early?' Not knowing the answer, i got out of bed. Just then the phone rings, "Hello?" "Mako-chan, it's Ken." I blush, glad he couldn't see me, "Oh hi. Um... we are still gonna see a movie, right?" I was kinda scared he was gonna cancel, or something. He said quickly, "No NO, nothing like that. I um.... er..... just wanted to know what you want to see." I sigh in relief, "Um.... well, Legally Blonde 2 came out on Wednesday. Wanna see that? I heard from Rei and Usagi that it's suppose to be funny!" Ken replies, "Oh okay then. Legally Blonde it is." "Okay, bye!" "BYE!"  
  
I get off the phone with a smile, and myself blushing. 'Geez, do I love Ken?' I gasped at my own question. 'Can I be in love with Ken???? I need to talk to someone.' I thought about who I could talk to. 'I know. DARIEN. Him and Ken are really tight.' I grabbed my phone, and dial Darien's number. He asks after the second ring,"Hello?" "Darien, it's Mako-chan." "Hey Mako- chan. What's wrong?" I suddenly seem shy, but say, "Can you come over to my apartment A.S.A.P?" "Sure. I'll be there in five minutes." I dress quickly, and make a pot of coffee. True to his word, he got there in five minutes. I say, "Sorry to call you so early, and I hate to get you out of bed." He gives me a hug, "Hey anything for one of my girlfriends best friends." I blush, and say," Have you seen Ken lately?" He nods, "I saw him yesterday at Crowns. I guess him just saw you." I reply,"Yeah, you must have." He asks, "What is it, Mako-chan? You not acting like yourself?" I burst into tears, and say, "Oh Darien-san, I'm in love with Ken, but I don't know what to do. If I tell him, it might ruin our friendship." I wrap my arms around, as he hugged back, and muttered, "If you only knew." I heard Darien, look at him in the face, and said,"If I only knew what?" Darien blushes, "Nothing." I glare at him as I crosses my arms, "Now Darien, don't lie to me. I heard you say something." He says, "Mako-chan. Just take me advice, okay? Tell him how you really feel." I gasp, "Are you mad?? This can ruin our friendship!!" Darien looks straight at me, "Makoto, Just listen to me for once, Okay?" I nod, realizing That I could trust my feelings for once. Darien gives me a smile, "That a girl. Now, I have to go wake up Usagi. She's still probably sleeping. And we were going to the movies." I said," Hey Ken and I are going too. We might see eachother, and thanks Darien." He bows, and jokes, "No problem, Princess of Jupiter." I laugh, and bid him good-bye.  
  
Ken got to my apartment around 1030 looking sexy in a black tank, dark blue shorts, and back sandals. I wear a green halter, blue shorts, and my green sandals. It's early June, so the weather was perfect. Today the temp was 95*, so it was actually perfect, and hotter then usual for it being Japan and all. We leave around 1045, and get there at 1055. I say, "Hurry, or we will miss the movie." We both hurry to be tickets. We are in line, just as Usagi-chan, and Darien pull up, and Usagi jumps out to get in line as Darien parks the car. We buy our tickets, and get in line. I look at him, and say, 'Wanna go sit down?" He says, "Sure, let's go." We sit near to back, and as the previews start, I turn to Ken, "Ken, "i said, as I stare into his eyes, "I need to tell you something." He said, "I want to tell you something too, but you go first." I say, "Ken, I love you. I always have. I know it's stupid to tell you now, but I have to. I can't hold it back anymore." He looks so surprised that I thought, 'Oh great. You had to just blurt out everything, huh Makoto? You idiot.' Ken regains his composure, and replies, "Mako-chan, I love you too." I gasp, "What?" He nods sheepishly, "Yeah. I have for a long time." I throw my arms around him, and we hug. Then we shares the most passinate kiss ever. As we kiss, we hear applause. Usagi, Darien, Rei, Ami, Minako, Chad, Greg, Brian, and other couples in the theatre are clapping and cheering. We both blush, and get up to leave. As we exit, Ken kneels, and asks, "Kino Makoto, will you make me the happiest guy alive, by marrying me?" I nod, completely speechless. We kiss, and kiss, and kiss, and kiss, and kiss, ......................................................  
  
Two months later, we meet under that same tree to marry, as we did the first time I met him. FLASHBACKSEND FLASHBACKS I glance at my maid of honor Usagi, and glances at my bridemaids Rei, Ami, Minako, and Molly. Two hours later, we have our reception. Later on our honeymoon, after evryone leave, I tell hime about us being Sailor Scouts. He then asked to be Jupiter Knight (A protecter). I happily agree. Now all the Sailor Scouts have protecters. I was always the last.Well, we lived happily ever after.  
  
The End, NOT!!  
  
I'm making a mini series,spin-off from this, called Lita's baby!! Stay Tuned! It's coming soon! It's currently in the works, that's why it took so long!! 


End file.
